Broly final coming
by haydenstarrunner
Summary: If you think Broly is dead you have another thing coming. Broly is on the verge of dying when old Dr. Oragami finds Broly and tries to bring him back to life......but does Oragami know whats coming for him and Earth if he has succes?


"This may very well be the answer to my prayers...This power is unmeaserable...but...but...can i keep him from dying?", Max Oraganmi,or better known as Dr.Oragami stood over the table were his dying prize lay.

The only thing Dr.Oragami ever did was fly his giant space vessle through the depths of space,building inventions beyond peoples dreams.He built things that he hoped would one day would bring science to other planets that were primative,or at least not very high-tech.He has succeeded a few times,but then he relized something,money.He needed money in order to buy more material,and so,using common sense,he began to charge money to costomers.At first it was fairly cheap,but soon he began to raise his cost rate.Customers begun to stop bying...and the Dr's anger rose...

Then one day the people of Amnogin 6 got frusterated with Oragami's overprised mechandise,and bomed his ship.That was the day were Oragami lost his right leg,along with millions of dallors worth of electronics...After a good 20 years of rebuilding his ship from scratch,he dedicated his life to getting revenge.Now at the age of 82,Oragami new he could never succeed in his condition...he needed someone more powereful,more ruthless,and (though he hated to admitt it)much younger.

Then he found someone.Someone in space,floating along in some sort of clear green spheer.The docter,at first,only rescued him to see what kind of technology made the green spheer.He had his droids pich him up and set him on a cold metal table.

Oragami examined his specimen.He was uncouncius,and bloody.He was skinny,but very muscluer.He had solid black down hair.He wore a rope neckless with a gold amulet on the front covering his chest.In the center of the amulet was a blue glass spheer.On his rists were gold wristbands,with the same blue spheer.He had no shirt,but,he wore a red torn up toga,with torn up white pants underneath.He also wore a golden belt with yet another blue shpeer.his boots were also golden(with brown on the footpart)with a blue spheer on each boot. Dr.Oragamami asumed this guy likes gold.In fact,he enen noticed that he had golden loop earrings.

Thats when he noticed the enormes wound on his right bicep."OH MY GOODNESS!COMPUTER,EXAMINE HIS BODY AND TELL ME HIS STATUS!",The doctor screamed.A small blue light came over the uncouncious patient.

The doctor waited for a response from the computer,but it never responded."Hello?Computer?"The doctor questioned.

"This does not compute.A living organism such as this should have passed away by now."The computer responded.

Dr.Oragamis eyes got wider."IMPOSSIBLE!Unless...could it be...a saiyan?"

The doctor took know hesitasion in ordering the computer to put his patient in a healing tank."Tell me,how long will it take to heal him,if we even can?

"Chance of survival:23.Estimation:23 to 57 hours.",The computer responded.

this was going to take a long time, the doctor thought.A very long time...

CHAPTER 2: BROLY'S STORY

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", The awful noise wouldn't stop.It was always there. From the very second Broly was born, this awful crying sound was there, people would surround him and say things,like"Look at that Kakarot! He just never stops balling! Thats the sign of a true warrior."

Kakarot, a name Broly will never forget. The name of his enemy... the name of his target...

You see, Broly and Kakarot were born on the same day. Broly was the strongest infant saiyan ever. He had a power level of ten thousand at birth. He was considered a legend. Most people would cherish him, but instead they mocked him for letting Kakarot upset

him. All Broly ever wanted to do was sleep. But he couldn't. Because of Kakarot. Then one day, Kakarot was finally sent of to another planet. But, fate have it, that same day Frieza, the mighty ruler of the galaxy and all of the saiyan race, single handedly destroyed planet Vegeta, the home planet of the saiyans.

Paragus, Broly's father, heard that because of Broly's power, King Vegeta was going to kill Broly, fearing one day that Broly's power would be far greater than his own. Paragus tried to stop the king, but failed. King Vegeta ordered both Paragus and his son be killed.

After being beaten, and nearly killed, Broly and his father were thrown out into the desert like garbage. As the planet was exploding, death seemed unstopable for the two. But right before everything went to hell, Broly somehow liberated him and his father in a green spheer of energy. As Broly grew, he became more powerful than ever. He achieved the level of super saiyan at the age of 16. But he also began to turn evil. So evil that he punched his own father's eye out. That was the day when Paragus decided to have a scientist make a device that he could use to control his sons power. It was a gold head piece that went around his forehead. It had a blue sphere in the middle to match the rest of his gear so it wouldn't look suspicious. Thats when Paragus got an idea.

Having Broly's power at his fingertips, he could rule the universe. But first he wanted revenge. Revenge on King Vegeta. Revenge for throwing him out into the cold to die. But, sense the king perished in his planets explosion, he would have to go for the next best thing, King Vegeta's son, Prince Vegeta.

So, Paragus got an idea. He had Broly destroy an entire galaxy and more. Then, after locating Vegeta's home planet, earth, Paragus told Vegeta that he wished for him to come an rule an empire on a different planet in a different galaxy. At first, Vegeta refused to go, but Paragus told Vegeta of a legendary super saiyan has been spotted in the galaxy. Knowing that Vegeta couldn't resist a good battle, Paragus convinced him to come back to his planet. But, Kakarot, now known as Goku, Found out about the legendary super saiyan also. He met up with everyone on the planet were Paragus took everyone. Thats when Gohan, Goku's son, Krillin, Goku's best friend from childhood, and Trunks, Prince Vegeta's son from the future(who returns to his own time period in about 3 months), find out that the citys were just ruins being rebuilt by slaves from another planet. Things began to get suspicious, but Goku figured everything out when he was attacked by a rampaging Broly in the middle of the night. Broly was going insane. But as soon as Paragus showed up and screamed,"STOP IT BROLY!", Broly calmed down and went back to the palace with his father.

The next day, Goku revealed that Broly himself was the legendary super saiyan. Then Vegeta caught on and realized Paragus was a liar. Knowing there was no chance of changing the minds of the two angry saiyans, Paragus spoke his plan to keep Vegeta on the planet until a comet came and wiped the whole planet out, along with anyone on it. Paragus then told how he would then take over Earth and make his new empire there. But at that moment, Broly stepped in. "Kakarot!", was the only thing Broly said as he approached Goku with fury. That was when Broly stopped and looked at the sky, just staring. Then Broly screamed with pain and agony as his power level rose dramaticly. Then everything around turned green and contracted into Broly as his size grew and grew and his muscles grew and grew. His head broke his headpiece, unleashing the true legendary super saiyan Broly. Broly grew so big, he made Goku look like a small child. Then Broly went on a rampage and nearly destroyed Goku and his friends, but at the last second, everyone channeled their energy into Goku. In one last desperate attempt, Goku dug his fist into Broly's stomach, ripping his flesh. Broly and everyone then escaped in a space ship back to Earth.

But that was not the end of Broly. He to escaped in a one person rocket ship. When he landed, he struggled to crawl out of his ship. Knowing he was injured and was most likely not going to make it, Broly let out one last cry,"K...k...k...KAKAROT!", Then Broly decended back to saiyan and went into a coma for 7 years.

In the mid winter, Goten, Goku's second son(age 7), Trunks(normal, not future Trunks)(age 8), and Videl, Gohan's girlfriend from highschool, were all searching for the dragon balls, seven magic balls that grant anyone a wish if all seven were collected. Along their jurney, Goten,Trunks, and Videl were all hiding under a pot waiting for a "monster" to come along that was destroying the village. Goten wanted something to eat, and Videl wouldn't let him have anything, so Goten started balling at the top of his lungs.

You could say that Goten was the reason for Broly awakening, because Goten sounded alot like goku as a baby, and hearing Goten's crying, Broly awoke instantly with the words "kaka-ROT!", Broly broke from the ice in wich he was buried in. Then he went on yet another rampage, nearly destroying Gohan, Trunks, Videl, and Goten. Broly then decided to end the fight with one big blast. Gohan and Goten tried with all their might to deflect the blast back at them, but were failing. Then Goten screamed,"OH! I WISH DAD WERE HERE!", little did he know that all seven dragon balls fell out of his back and granted Goten's wish. From above came Goku and he then helped his two sons with all his might, succeeding in defeating Broly. Their blasts sent Broly hurtling into space.

Thats when the doctor found him.

CHAPTER 3: THE AWAKENING

Broly awoke surrounded in blue liquid and some sort of cup on his mouth connecting to a tube. There were strange spots all over him with wire connected to them. He couldn't see a thing except blue. He couldn't take the blur anymore. He ripped off his wires and his mouth cup.

"KAKAROT!", He screamed in a muffled voice. Broly then zoomed forward, breaking threw the glass tube. Broly was completely naked except for a small pair of tight shorts. Red lights and sirens went off everywhere, But soon stopped. Broly examined his surroundings. He was in a black room at first, but soon lights came on, turning the round room light gray. Suddenly, a screen came down from the ceiling. On the screen was a very old and wrinkled man with small glass and long white hair. He was wearing a white overcoat with black pants and brown boots. In one hand held a silver cane.

"Hello there! My name is Dr. Oragami, and i saved your life. You see, I found you floating along in the middle of space my young friend. I found out of your extrodinary power, and healed your wound. So you now owe me a huge favor, my young friend. But first, please, tell me your name.", The doctor smiled down on his guest.

Broly just grunted and scowled at the doctor."My name is Broly, and i'm going to kill you."

The doctor frowned at Broly."Well you're not going anywhere anytime soon until you come to your senses. This room is made of the strongest material in the universe! Your trapped until you agree to do-"He was cut off by Broy transforming to super-saiyan. A yellow aura surrounded Broly as he lifted off the ground."WHA-WHAT! HOW DID YOU CHANGE YOUR HAIR COLOR LIKE THAT?", The doctor's mouth was wide open."YOU CAN FLY? YOU ARE BETTER THAN I EXPECTED!"

"KAKAROT!", Broly yellped while smashing threw the wall as if it was paper.

Oragami's expression changed instantly. "WHAT? NO! DROIDS, BRING HIM DOWN!"

Several silver colored droids appeared in Broly's way. They fired heat lasers from their artificial eyes, but Broly didnt even notice. It was as if nothing was there. He simply kept zooming forward and smashed right threw them."KAKAROT!" Broly smashed threw every wall in his way with no trouble at all until he appeared in space he didn't even turn around to see where he was just at.

He looked all around for that one planet where Kakarot was. But, there was something wrong. None of these planets where even the same color as Earth. Broly looked back at the ship. An emergency gate closed where Broly had slammed through. He flew all around the ship in his green sphere until he spotted a window with the doctor looking out at Broly in fear.

Dr. Oragami fell to the ground and cowered in fear as Broly smashed through the window. An emergency gate closed over the opening leading into space. Oragami always made sure that he was in no danger when he was flying in his ship. He took all safty percations that would asure him of a safe trip.

Broly grunted at Dr.Oragami. The doctor began to crawl back, but stumbled over himself and fell on his back."P-please, don't hurt me! I'm just an old man looking for a small favor! Please, have mercy!"

"You will take me to planet Earth. If you wish to live, you will take me there now."Broly looked down at the pitiful sight.

The doctor steadily stood up."Earth? Yes, I'll happily take you there on one condition.",Dr. Oragami had hope in his eyes that Broly would cooperate.

Broly grunted harder and then asked"What do you want? Your wasting my time old fool!"

The doctor smiled"You will destroy a small city for me, on a planet about 3 hours from here."

Broly looked angrier than before. He screamed,"THREE HOURS! Grrrrrrrr...Kakarot..."

"Yes. I'm glad you've come to your senses my friend. I've fixed up your clothes for you. You'll find them in that room" The doctor pointed to a door to his left."Oh, and please, don't reck anything."

Broly could barely keep himself from strangling Dr.Oragami.

CHAPTER 3:THE DESTRUCTION OF AMNOGIN 6

Broly looked at the huge planet right in front of him. Well, actually, he was about one hundred thousand miles from the planets surface, but the planet was so big, it seemed as if he was right next to it.

Broly was floating in one of his liberating spheres of energy for an air supply. The doctor gave him orders. Orders to destroy a small town(at least, small compared to the planet) But Broly had different plans than just destroying a town.

He looked back at the spaceship were he could see Dr. Oragami standing, watching Broly through a safe window.

This is perfect, the doctor thought. But lets just hope this saiyan can destroy the city in at least a couple of weeks. He didn't have all month.

Broly began to raise his power level. Higher and higher his power went and Oragami wondered why on Earth was summoning so much power now instead of when he was in the city.

Broly's muscles began to expand and his power suddenly boosted way up and green light bursted from his skin. Then he began to scream and wail as if he was being tortured. Then his body bursted with fire and smoke.

The doctor's mouth was wide open. "Wha-what just happened? He exploded? His body couldn't take all that power!", But then the green sphere quickly went away, letting the smoke disappear, revealing something magnificent. Broly was now five times bigger than before, his hair was now greenish yellow, and his pupils were gone completely. Broly smiled and regenerated a green shield before his air in his lungs ran out.

Then something strange happened. Everything became green and then retracted into Broly's hand. Broly now held a small green sphere in his hand. Then he threw the sphere from his hand, breaking threw his green shield. The blast raced down towards Amnogin 6 at mind throbbing speed. Broly quickly regenerated a liberating shield around his massive body.

"BROLY! WHAT IS THIS NONSENSE!", The doctor yelled, but soon realized Broly couldn't hear him from out in space.

several seconds past, and then there was a small boom. Then a larger boom. Then the planet exploded. It happened so suddenly that it was almost as if the planet never existed. A planet was there, 5 seconds later, poof, it's gone in a loud boom. There was no space rubble or anything. It was just, gone.

Dr. Oragami wasn't standing for long before he fell to the ground in disbelieve. Oragami lay on the ground staring at the ceiling, breathing hard. He almost cried. After 23 years of sorrow and wanting revenge, he finally got his wish. Now he could end his life. There was no more reason to live. He was to old to continue his work. So this is where I will end my failed life, Thought the doctor."WAIT! THAT'S IT!" The doctor screamed aloud. He sat up to see Broly in front of him.

"Awake me when we arrive at Earth. Possibly I wont kill you when we get there."Then Broly walked into his chambers.

The doctor smiled."Computer, put our gest to sleep for a few days."

CHAPTER 4: THE NIGHTMARE

Trunks stood in front of a giant bolder. The skies where clashing colors with oddly shaped clouds(if u could call them clouds). But he really didn't care. The grounds where made of something cracked and rough. Of course, he didn't really care for that either. It was almost frightening the way he couldn't stop staring at the giant rock. It wasn't even a bright color or shiny as that could Trunks stare. It was simply a huge brown rock.

Then he noticed a small crack start to appear in the side of the rock. Trunks couldn't resist investigating. He ran up to the small crack and rubbed his hand over it. He was baffled as his hand began to sink into the rock as if it was made of mud. But he couldn't pull his hand out. Soon his whole body was being pulled in and Trunks began to scream bloody murder. Trunks was a very afraid of being blind, so naturally he was afraid of darkness.

Soon his whole body was covered in muck. He couldn't see a thing until suddenly a small green light appeared in front of him and all the muck on his body disappeared and he could move freely again. Trunks panted from screaming and flew towards the light as fast as he could. But when he got there he found that the green light was literally making him go blind. His eyes where burning with intensity. Then he noticed he couldn't scream. He couldn't use his voice at all. Then he heard screaming. Familiar screaming. Something that went into your ears and went to your mind and never left. The sound of Broly. Trunks then felt something clutch is neck and got tighter. That's when the light cleared and he emerged in empty space of white. He could see perfectly, but the sight he saw made him want for it to be dark again. He saw a huge musclier Broly in front of him. But Broly was not the one strangling Broly. Nothing visible was strangling Trunks. It was if a ghost were doing it

"You thought I was dead did you? Not so. I am a god and I cannot be killed by anyone, Kakarot. Im afraid it's time to meet your end" Broly scowled and came closer. He lifted his hand and formed a small green sphere."KAKAROT!"


End file.
